There are many applications in which a filtered fluid is required. For instance, filtered water is used in a fluid microbial decontamination apparatus, for the disinfection or sterilization of medical, pharmaceutical, dental, or mortuary devices, and the like. It is important in this application to minimize the introduction of any impurities into the decontamination apparatus. Accordingly, water is passed through an incoming filter before the water is used in connection with any disinfection or sterilization processes. As the filter is repeatedly used to filter the water, the filter becomes filled with contaminants, thus reducing the effectiveness of the filter. Therefore, it becomes necessary to periodically clean the filter.
The present invention provides an improved filtration system capable of cleaning and decontaminating a filter element.